The Orchid Bloom
by Psylockian Emperor
Summary: After the genocide of the saiyans and the sailor scouts, Earth's memory of these great warriors are erased but these people learn very quickly that there is no action without a consequence and there is no death without life.
1. Forgive Me Nots

The Orchid Bloom

Well to begin my customary rant at the beginning of every story I would first like to start by saying that, HAH! I'm back. You thought you could get rid of me but you didn't. Now let's begin with a history lesson: Got flamed, shot back, was nice, not get nice back, bad words thrown around, I finally used F word, Sporanox lost virginity to monkey (just kidding Spore sport), and story got kicked off. Would have settled it on Aim but it wasn't my computer. So here I am almost a year later and back better than before.

(ADDED IN: If you are the type that is going to freak out beacause the saiyans or the senshi, essentialy the ones in the t.v. show, are not kicking but in the fic then I warn you that this only deals with the originals in flashbacks and a whole new set is in the process of being created. I won't advertantly ask you to be patient but you get the idea. Bye Bye)

I hope you enjoy the story and I do plan to rewrite the Clash of the Titans although it will be titled differently. So grab your popcorn and don't get the mouse greasy because I promise you will like this story.

Prologue

Yume was his name. One given by his late mother and decided upon long ago by his even later father. These were the figures he saw in his dream at night. A love story grown bitter by snow between enemies. But how could men war over such magnificent gifts of Mother Nature. This was the power of greed and selfish acts. The death of his family.

Yume was born into a Hong Kong province. After his mother died, exactly seven months later then his father, he was thrust into an orphanage. This Japanese young child had been in a factory dorm for two quarters of his life. His eyes were almost ripped out many times by his boss, Kautua. An infamous man whose family descended from very rich Chinese fathers. Yume always remembered the times where the other twelve children stuffed into the house would beat him till he could not work the next morning and after that, Boss Kautua would drown him in the non-sanitary bathroom area that everyone called the shit room because it wasn't pretty, even to a man that has not had the luxury of a bathroom for days on end or a constipated woman with the smell of sweet dark chocolate on her breath. This was his life for eight years.

On the eighth year Yume was taken out of this environment for a country life. This one did not last long. This ranch that they called the happy hilltop china farm was nothing more then a camp for pigs and cows that slaved to keep it alive. Here he met his first friend for the first time. Here he met tragedy in the eyes head-on. As soon as he opened up, his friend had fallen into one of the complex machines for the crops. Yume saw a hand push his friend that day and when he opened his mouth he was called insane. "A crazy young boy with the imagination of a deranged psychopath." What they didn't know though, was that an investigation had been launched years before Yume ever even heard of happy hilltop china farm.

Yume attempted to take his life once and when he did this, they rushed him to the hospital. "They?" he said to himself for the first time. Who cared about him who loved him so much? Who LOVED HIM? And he scremt this question as he lye there with his eyes gone blind and his cheeks so hot you could stir a tea atop them. And then out of no where he felt a stroke at his right cheek that seemed so very familiar. One that he hadn't felt since he was born. That rosy oil that boasted a French Aristocrat and small bit of oil that said she was married to a war hero or a famous detective and the next thing he heard was, "Yume. Auntie Faye is here. And so us Uncle Li and your cousin, Tada." All nice words and he smiled and looked up and saw her. He saw her beautiful face. One he had not seen since he was born.

Chapter 1: Forgive Me Nots

"Yume! YUME! Wake up before you start missing a finger ya little twit."

"Tada be quiet. Just a little more sleep." Yume grumbled. Tada put her foot on his right cheek and squished all around his face.

"If you don't get up, then I'll stick my foot in your mouth." She said as a frivolous warning. A jolly one that only an ass would express in that way. Yume got up a little too quickly and sent Tada up in the air. She froze just fast enough for Yume to see the look on her face. The shocked and puckered lips still left over from her ass expression and he giggled lightly. One moment later, she was on her back.

Tada arose and darkness enshrouded her as she scharchasticaly pointed out she was now a ghost. "You killed me. Now I shall haunt you. Ooo."

"You kids get up now and eat breakfast. Its career day."

"Yes, Mom." Said Tada followed by Yume, "Yes Auntie Faye."

Both trudged downward from there own rooms after getting dressed. They lived in a classically styled Japanese bamboo house. Paper walls and dragon art and even portraits of old ancestors plagued the walls so that it was a mortuary more rather then a home. Yume sat at the table. Tada followed with a generous push in for Yume. Although she was the younger sister she always treated him as if he were the baby. She thought he deserved it.

Faye set their food onto the table and gave them both chopsticks. Steaming moist, white rice balls with Tealee leaf wrap around the middle so that it looked like an Easter egg held the side of the plate while in the middle were the delicious sunny side up eggs ready to be broken open and used as a dip for the rice balls. And last but not least was a small soup filled with a surprised vegetable for natural vitamins. The lady of this house was smart cookie and made good cookies too. That said, it was also her job to organize each and every life of the member of the family, including Yume. It is not as if she planned it this way. When her husband went to world war III, she had to quit her job and care for little Tada. When he was sent back after the victory of the Allies she could not go back to work. Not until the economy became stable within the next few years again. This is what she taught her daughter. The values of a woman. She always scolded Yume whenever he had said that she was a girly girl, or a sissy.

The father of this modern yet classic family had his own story. His father and every generation before that, were generals. Four stars at the end of their careers. With this last war, Sergeant Li became General Li. So far he has received two stars. Unfortunately he was one star left and it is the curse of his father, and every generation before that, to get the fourth star is an honor indeed but a curse in contradiction. It is a superstition of the Hinako family, that when the fourth star arrives, your career ends. Or you just die. Whichever one, Li always had a lot on his mind.

And then there was little Tada. She sat there stuffing her face. Every door in the house was open. Or more rather sliding paper door. All the way around, the doors were open and they were left like that. It was part of the architectural structure that allowed any whether to be deflected if the family likes. So back to Tada. The vicarious, yet curious young girl was energetic, random, and all around a little psychic. This was her mothers little secret. One that when Tada found out, she was sworn to never tell anyone. Not even her father. And all this while, both her and Yume shared this secret. Not that she wanted to break her promise to her mother, but she couldn't help but stand to leave Yume out. She had known him for almost ten years now and about half a year ago she let it kind've slip.

"Daddy is coming to your classes for career day so remember to be respectful. . . No matter how dumb the teacher may be." Faye commented.

"Yes ma'am." Both replied in a sigh almost. They finished their breakfast and ran for the bus that morning not knowing the importance that this day would bring by chance. They could smell a distant rain coming. Tada felt it already.

"Students! Quiet down!" The crowded study hall was ready to be observed. The principle would go back and forth through the school to assure a behavioral manner before the guests arrived. He had tea, pastries, and dumplings already being prepared for the break times in between. The one who had yelled was his assistant. Mr. Tara Turakada. Now these two were war heroes. Men who had been in WW III and lived to tell the tale. Very strong men. But their arch-nemesis sat in the corner. A smart Alec named Alex. An American exchange student who had been to Korea before this and Mongolia before that. So far he only showed dislike for these two figures, but he was an excellent student.

The first speaker had finally shown up. Followed by that one was another. Suddenly as the students heard the exaggerated moan of all the engines, they rushed toward the window in an orderly fashion right beside the principal. They gazed upon the sight of a complex symphony of very orderly vehicles. One exactly like the other if not just a small change in efficiency. They were American SUVs and Limos and Hummers all alike in color. But not one of them looked like the regular businessman's car.

Yume and Tada watched from their floor. The 3rd story and began to wonder where Li's car was.

"Where's Dad?" Tada asked Yume.

"Uncle Li is probably just a little late Tada. You know your mom and her perfectionist attitude." He assured her.

"Yeah I guess. Both sat down and waited for their speaker. But they didn't notice how the orchestra exited their stages.

Sylvia Yucheck. A Russian woman who had just come to Japan recently to follow her grandmother's wishes of not having to worry for money. She was at the side of the biggest business CEO in the country. He could have been a world leader if her wanted. Behind him and in her hand was his daughter. A fine young woman with a pale face and posture perfect figure. She was a 10-year-old prodigy they said. Every Person came out of the car like this. A businessperson then an assistant of the opposite sex holding the hand of their child. It was an amazing file to the school. All in exact diagonal coordination, and in the best straight-line possible. Each and every one of them headed to their classroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, young ones listen." The instructor announced, "this is your guest speaker today for career day. Mr. Daniel Waukesha." All the students whispered at his first name to their partners ear and were scolded just the same as they were told they would be.

"Hello. I am Mr. Daniel Waukesha. The CEO of Japan Steel Environment. I do very many tasks for this company and sleep very little. This is where my heart is."

The little girl made contact with Tada's eyes. Tada looked deep into these zeniths of purity. They seemed a strong violet and yet they were so thin but beautiful at the same time. In an instant Tada whaled as flashes began to spring into her mind. Death, fire, famine, destruction, and her family begging for their lives. Her mind burst through this little girls head at unimaginable speeds. She could see everything. Even Yume's purpose. A light grooved its way into her mind and she could see the millions of tubes that were giving birth to new life. Life made by technology and suddenly she could see the eyes of this little girl. A brilliant light bite her eyes so hard she couldn't tell if she was blind yet. Yume crossed her vision once more and she could see him. See him so soundly as lie beneath the water. He was not awkae nor asleep but somwhere inbetween. Unconcious. This was precious. A moment that Tada could finally feel the pain of his sould. What he had felt long ago, yet she knew as she fell to the floor slowly that she could never feel as much as he ever did.

"TADA! What's wrong!" Yume was by her side the whole time. She started to sease and blead through her nose and mouth. Her hair was drenched in sweat from the few moments it had taken her to have the visions, and her temprature had to have been skyrocketing. The mats on the floor and the desks around her were splattered with her blood as the other students got against the wall in fear. She wouldn't stop shakeing or panteing and Yume knew that if someone didn't come soon, she would be suffocated by her own blood. Sylvia ran over and checked her. She took a plethora of needles hidden in her skirt and jammed about fifty of them into her body everywhere.

"Its not workeing!" She yelled to her employer. In a very small second Tada's eyes were wide open and she grabbed Yume's tie and through the reading of her lip with concentration above the yelling, he saw her say it as she fell slowly back to the floor. Kill that little girl. Kill them all. Sylvia checked Tada's pulse as she lie still on the floor. There was no pulse. Sylvia looked over to Mr. Waukesha and shook her head in dissapointment. Yume saw this. He looked down. His thoat shook and became swollen. His eyes were dry and wet at the same time. He didn't comprehend it the first time but when she looked at him, when sylvia's face gazed upon his own, he screamed cold, bloody murder that could be heard over the hills beyond the school and scooped her up into her arms and squeezed her tightly, askeing the question. What happened? What had happened?

The little girl made her way silently to Tada and grazed her forehead with her palm. In the most serene and almost echoing tranquil voice, she said to Tada, "Wake up." Her voice was wavering and almost sounded adult if not older. The words were slow. And forgiveing. "Wake up little Tada. It's okay my pretty soldier. Hold on till the end. If you do not, you will not be able to help your kin Yume and I know you really care for him." Sylvia, Mr. Waukehsa, and Yume heard this voice. It was beautiful. It made them fell safe. It made them want to sleep. But Mr. Waukesha had found what he was comeing for. Everyone else in the room froze. Even Mr. Waukesha. Yume stared at the incandescent light that was this little girl. And he looked at the billowing flame that was golden around both Yume and Tada.

That same slow tone. "You are special Yume. She is comeing. And she loves you. All them will. All who will come love you. All of them have the power to destroy this palnet, yet their greatest weapon is harmony. Let them into your heart." This was a plea, not a demand. He was so confused and his mind was such a convoluted mess that all he did was take it in and he gave no answer. This voice did not belong to this young girl. It was someone elses. A goddess perhaps. Then the lights went back up and everyone stared as Tada breathed gently with her eyes closed. Sylvia's heart pounded as she checked Tada once more.

"She's comatose." Yume would take it. He could only hope though now that she would wake up for the sake of loveing him and her parents. But that little girl was passed out in the CEO's arms and he did not look happy. As Sylvia left the room with her employer she couldn't help but stare on her way out, at the two kids on the floor. What had happened. She hired to care for Mr. Waukesha's daughter though, not ask questions and that is what she continued to do.


	2. Violets in the Moonlight

The Orchid Bloom

Well then, it is time for an explanation to be layed out. About a year ago, upon this very website there was a small little quagmire between the flamers and I. I ventuered off into the world of debate and left behind my dear story to fry instead of authoring it. I apologize to all of those who read it and I didn't listen to. The Angel and the autumn and the other mad people that came to comfort me. So it makes of no essential difference to babble on about it unless I can show I can defend myself once more. That is what I am here to do exactly. I want to prove that I belong here and I promise I will do that. I know this little rabbit story is not doing that thus far, but come the time that I get my stuff together and a job on track, I will kick so much ass that it will be Kill Bill Vol. 1 in a special edition DVD. **Samisweet, thank you for reading what I've had write so far and yes, it is in the right section. This is the chapter that fulfills that empty hollow hearted conflict that was The Clash Of The Titans. **So enough with the friggin poetry. I'm here to write. I will have all the mistakes fixed in a two week deadline and update my Bio when I can. Until then, if you don't like history lessons, well then just slap on the phrase flashback and it becomes a pretty inuendo of lolligagging the past. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Violets in the Moolight

At the begginning of the 23rd century, when Sailor Moon came into power and became known as Neo Queen Serentity once more a very complex matter confounded by evil occurred. The dark moon had poisened and plagued Earth all around Tokyo, takeing a battlefield that could not be won. This was the beginning unknowingly of the genocide of every magical or otherworldly being on Earth. Neo Queen Serenity had lost the power of the Millenium crystal and with that done, the world went into an ice age.

After Wiseman's defeat by Usagi of the 21st century, the timeline had changed and some of the most powerful beings were ready to cross the timestreams to meet their match. A gap however was left within the walls of time itself and it had to be filled with a history. In the 25th century, a new world was born among the timestreams crystaline's reaction with minerals unknown to man. This chemical reaction with the power of what Millenium Crystal was left over created a parrallel universe that would fill the gap in history it needed. But it is the responsibility of Chronos, Sailor Pluto's master, to fix any undoings in this sandglass we call our universe. So he watched.

The parrallel universe gave birth to a world that dreamed of planetary travel and the merrits of meeting new people. It could not be helped that bad people would use this to their advantage. The first Saiyan reached planet Earth only a few decades after this time had been born. This young saiyan would grow up to be the strongest being in the universe. After various enocunters with numrous enemies beyond his energy and skill, Goku as they called him, would leave it to wit and his own hidden skills to get him out of these situations alive. Goku had two sons. Gohan and Goten. To this day, it would be impossible to tell who would have been stornger, but with each male generation, these saiyans would grow stornger and stronger. This is what the god Chronos whitnessed and it is at the final fight for Goku, when he reached the end of his journey, fuseing with the Dragonballs, and therein becoming the most powerful being ever, that Chronos decided to pit these two people together.

After Goku fused with the Dragonballs and defeated his enemy, he was given grace for everything he had done, but no sooner had the world leaders done this, that the people turned agianst him and others like hime once and for all. Hercule, a famed arena fighter at the time, would be the first to be assassinated. In his death, all saw that his façade had been a game to them all along. When they went up against a single being named vegeta is there that the world would learn it had to get along with these creatures.

They formed their own mass experiment at U.N. quarters beneath the surface, and when they let him out, they made their final mistake. The battle had begun and already the fillipine islnads were gone. The Atlantic ocean was now embedded and taken as home to the United states of America. These were the acts of powerful energies shot around the world. The final fight took place in Tokyo. Here Goku promised to put an end to the battle after promiseing not to use his powers. With one final blast of ki energy, Chronos took watch and with Goku's energy created sift in the time barrier where the worlds of the pretty soldiers and the saiyans collided once and for all. When both worlds were formed into once, The U.S. and the fillipines were brought back to what they were. And everyhwere else was so technologically advanced it created mass confusion for both times to see such a sight. Not only had Neo Queen Serenity's time collapse onto Goku's, many other times followed in those very footsteps.

Chronos informed the Gods of his plan. To kill off the saiyans and make the times right. But this was not to be the plan. The God's did not allow this. What they did allow was the Sailor Scouts to train. Train for a fight for their own planet against others who figures otherwise lied that the saiyans were here to murder and destroy. The saiyans were told this same thing about the pretty soldiers. The arena had been set and the pretty soldiers and the saiyans fought group by group. In the end, as Goku and the Neo Queen came to their fight, found out the true wishes of those who set this fight up. They devised a plan together. When they fought, Goku killed his comrades left alive, and the Neo Queen did the same without a second word. The world was shocked by this behavior and did not know how to react. But it was when Goku and the Neo Queen had killed themselves that the people of Earth had understood what they did. It was over, and a celebration for the greatest thing that had ever happened on this planet commenced. The God's were not so happy. Little did everyone know, this was not the end of anyone.

End Report History, Section IV-XXI. Signed Viola Hallawell.

Viola put the report down and delved into a desk of papers, "I'll continue part II tommorow after I meet that kid. Satoshi." She called with a poignant sense of sophistated English accent.

"Yes Viola." A young Japanese boy about the age seventeen entered the room. He carried a bell on his waste and sash under his shirt. He was a modern day samuria with various fighting styles under wing of command. Viola was an English lady. Her red hair flowed down to her shoulders and curved outward. She was twenty-one but knew what she was doing. A bold young woman who was genious but not defenseless as others would think. She is a sturdy Aikido grandmaster and a worker with deadly ribbons.

"Staoshi, I want you to draw up an airplane and some 21st century technology on this list." She handed him a paper. "after that, you can grab your belongings because you are comeing with me. There are some very serious people out there that will hurt these young people and it is our job to protect them."

"How many of these beings have you located already?"

"Three. I made sure to place the third one in the same school as the boy and the girl so there will be no trouble with any transaction. Won't two of them be surprised that they are sailor scouts."

"Yes I'm sure ma'am, but have you come in contact with any saiyans yet." He asked sturnly as an eaqual.

"No not as much progress as the little boy. I'm sure as soon as we get out there we will learn who is who. I am thinking that there may be one in Korea. My associates are checking on this theory at this very moment. Can you imagine the power that anyone of these single warriors hold." Her eyes lit up, "and just the single blast of ki from a saiyan that we will find."

"More powerful than your own I am assumeing."

"Oh God no! I could never admit that." Both laughed and Satoshi took his leave. Viola smiled and continue to do so as she sat there wondering where her quest would leave her or if she would be executed for treason by the real Earth's government. It was worth it is always what she said. For what they did to her mother. What they made her mother's friend do to her and everyone else. She would get some sleep now and go down to the hanger in the morning to meet Satoshi. He was always awake before her. One night she tried to stay up as long as he did to surprise him only to learn that he never slept. It was one of his various gifts. One given to him in the lab.

Viola walked to the window. She opened the curtain and whitnessed the brilliant land that she called home. It wasn't so much corrupted as it was infallibley stubborn. Alchemically built cars flew past her house and at they very base of the tower she ownedl, the boats floated past. That is where all the middle class citizens lived. The ornage sunset reflected gorgeously off the water and gave everything that dark but almost bright orange tint. A soft yellow glanced at her window from the sun at the base of the ocean. She poured herself a glass of russian white wine and sniffed at the rim of her glass. It tingled her nose. She drank it all in one helping and closed the windows back up.

"How beautiful New York city is from that window." She said to herself. "I wonder what everyone's reaction will be when they learn that it's the 33rd century."

Yume took off his shoes and entered the house. It was dark now and for the first time in forever the doors were closed. He could hear crying inside and he listened in on a conversastion.

"I knew that this day would come. I knew this would happen." Yume made out through the various sobs of his Aunt Faye. "I knew that when we took him in that it would kill Tada but I don't want it to be so soon."

Yume was shocked. This was the first time he had ever heard anything like this. What were they talking about. Then he could hear Uncle Li sobbing too.

"It is not his fault he was born different. His parents were killed because they stood up to a tyrant that no one else would and we will do the same." All these thoughts made a blister in his mind. "It is okay Faye. We shall avenge your sister."

They stopped crying suddenly as Yume decided to enter the room. The moonlight gave him a sillhouette as he walked in. The couple sat on the couch and were watching the television. They did not turn to him. He walked closer thinking they somehow blamed him for this. As if he had purposely done anything wrong.

"I have to stay after school tommorow." He said to break the silence. But the silence was stronger than his words. "Tada and I were working on a project and we need to have it in by Friday." Again the silence had absorbed any attempt he made. "We might get an F if I don't." And with that he finally asked.

"Is she going to be okay?" When they did not answer it created a deep pocket of unfilled air in his chest. They really did blame him. He walked up slowly to his room so that if they wanted to say anything to him he wouldn't be to far away to hear it, but they said notheing. He didn't dare go down to eat and he didn't dare to take his walk he always took before he went to bed.

Yume took a short shower and crawled into bed soon after. He hugged his pillow and cried listening to the doctors words.

"I am sorry but she's in a comatose state and anything that we do to her to wake her up is just going back into a reverse process. She might be this way for a long time." The doctor's words echoed throghout Yume's dreams and when he woke up he still did not forget. The sun beamed through the window. It must have been a beatiful day but he wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

After school he would visit Tada and then be able to come home and see what was going on between Aunt Faye and uncle Li. He made his way downstairs to see Aunt Faye only. Uncle Li must have already left.

Faye felt bad for not telling Yume that she knew it was not his fault. She knew he was the door and she made Tada believe that Li didn't know she was Psychic. Last night was just an act. One she could not reveal to these children till the time was right.

"I am takeing you to school today. Don't forget you have that project you have to finish. I don't want you to go see Tada until it is done. Maybe you can show it to her then." He nodded and sat down for breakfast.

Later that day

Yume sat at the computer. Nobody was in the lab but him and it was a bit eery. The monitors made him sleepy and tired but he did not give in. He wanted to see Tada. He began working again only to find himself distracted by a butterfly in the corner.

"How did that little fella get in here?" He asked himself. He got up and walked over as it fluttered about. It came down to his finger and rested. He admired it. But there was something wrong. It turned a crude black and its wing started to melt away. He jumped back and slapped it off his hand. "What was that!" He leaned onto a desk and felt it fall beneath him. He turned to see why and could see that the solid mass had broken a part after decomposeing. "That was weird. This school must have termites or something."

He walked around back to where he was but looked down and noticed the blackest of footprints. Was there someone else in the room with him. No. That was too absurd. He would have known if there was by now. Were these his?

Yume listened as the sound of wet footsteps echoed their way closer to him from the hallway and stairs. It was darker than he remembered and he wasn't about to go exploreing to see if it really was something important. Yume sat down on the chair. He watched as the screen went blank and then came back on. As he placed his finger near the screen it turned a deep purple and then black. Yume tapped the screen and notheing happened.

"What is going on?" Suddenly all of the computers and lights shut off without warning and he sat their alone in the dark. He silently cursed to himself. This was no mere coincedence and why he was still sitting their only pure reflex and hope could tell. And within the next few heartbeats the lights came back on and the computers rebooted. Sludge was now streaming down the stairs and he was officially freaked out. He heard the steps once more and with that he packed his things and was ready to leave. Right up until the point a familiar face crept its way around the corner at the top of the stairs and looked down to him.

It was that young Russian accented woman that he had seen yesterday. Her face was very pale and she was wet with a dreary unready look on her face. She looked as if she were hurt or some of her muscles were parylyzed because she was walking slowly and limping very much.

"Are you okay." He tried to say without fear. His shoes were starting to get soaked so he went up the stairs to both help her and get out of the rising water. There was more and more comeing by the seconds that passed by and the lab woulld be flooded in a matter of minutes it looked like. "What is that smell? Is that suage water or something?" He said covering his mouth and right next to the Russian woman and when he got close enough she lunged onto him. In a frail attempt to deflect her sudden movement he pushed her away and slipped on the water falling backwards on the stairs and into the flooding computer lab. Instantly Yume was filled more adrennaline. He was under water and confused until he felt the pressure and the force of the water suck him in where the Russian woman had jumped in.

Yume quickly stood up and flipped his long black hair back. The water was soaking wet and the stench was not the water, it was the smell of decayed protien, or rotten flesh. One that he had experienced himself before. What was wrong with this woman. Was it not for the shear fact that she had tried to save Tada's life, he would have broken her before she even lunged on him. They both got up at the same time and stared each other in the eyes. Yume tipped his head to the side and waited for a second pounce.

The Russian woman's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, she leaped into the air without a moment's hesitation and Yume locked his arm behind her elbow and flipped her downward onto the floor. The water was now to his waste and he wasn't about to drown. He took his leave after grabbing his back pack but little did he know, he was being watched by things much more dangerous than the zombified Russian behind him. Black creatures scurried along the hallway ceiling, following his every move.

Yume heard the claw scratches and looked up at the horrid beasts. Their ees were completely white and their body was covered with a shaggy deep black fur. Their must have been atleast fifty on the roof. Yume gulped and they took this as their que to jump on him. One landed on his shoulders and another on top of his knees. They had no more than two legs and a very long tail that was probably stronger then any limb that he himself could put out. They surrounded him. Their claws pokeing at him, leaving behind that tingle that made you want to scratch but the bleeding stopped any of these fickle problems.

Blackness, it seemed like closed in and he was just about to give up when a red light burts through the creatures. Their heads lifted and they fell off of their prey. One was left on though and his mouth was wide open, drenched in slobber and black particles. Its jaws came down on Yume and as a last resort he put his hands up to stop the attack. In a moment, the beasts eyes welted and burst into a white yolky substance. His fur became corroded and fell off and his skin blistered and melted off, revealing a hollow skull and the rest of its decaying body. Yume pushed off the nussince and crawled into the corner, huddling himself as that red light was absorbed into the wall. The creature's skin bubbled where it lay and the sizzle was tormenting Yume.

"Young one come here! NOW!" Yume turned to see his savior. And she was beautiful. Her red hair curved at her shoulders and the starburst of reds and oranges and yellows on her outfit made him squint. She walked toward him and the red seemed to dissapear. As she reached him, she sat at the base of his arrangement and spoke. "When I tell you to do somtheing I expect you to do it. Is that understood."

Yume nodded. "Yes Ma'am." But she couldn't have been any older then him. She was probably seventeen or eighteen at best. "My name is Viola Hallawell." Yume was still to shocked to meet her aquaintence. "Yes well, there really isn't room for mannerisms after your life was just about devoured now is there."

"You have a really cocky English accent you know that." Alex stood behind the woman. Yume knew him from one of his own classes. They almost looked alike except his hair was longer and he was a bit taller. "Don't worry about her Yume, she just got off a fifteen hour flight. Just a little grumpy."

"Young man I could break you in any instant. I suggest you watch your toungue."

"Who…-who are you?" Yume stuttered.

"Oh dear, we have a lot to discuss don't we. I do believe I said my name was Viola but I guess I should just give you a little more insight, shouldn't I. I'm a Saiyan."


End file.
